


Betty Cooper takes care of her Omega

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Betty Cooper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betty and Jughead are grown adults with jobs and everything, Bonded Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, F/M, For any part of the show, Mpreg, No Spoilers, Omega Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Kinktober day 6 Mpreg“Omega,” Betty coos, running her fingers through Jughead’s soft hair, who pushes into it.“MmmHmm?” He hums, eyes fluttering shut as she scratches his scalp gently, pressing herself against his side in their bed.“What do you think about me putting a baby in you?”





	Betty Cooper takes care of her Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I am only partway through season two, PLEASE DO NOT POST SPOILERS
> 
> In this A/B/O verse female Alphas are able to get male Omegas pregnant only during their heats. Male Alphas can get omegas pregnant at any time. Male Omegas going into heat trigger their female Alpha's into a rut, where they're able to produce the necessary baby-making DNA. The Omegas of course have to not be on any form of birth control. Normally it takes multiple times for a female Alpha to get a male Omega pregnant but Betty has super sperm because she is a /Strong/ female Alpha.

“Omega,” Betty coos, running her fingers through Jughead’s soft hair, who pushes into it.

“MmmHmm?” He hums, eyes fluttering shut as she scratches his scalp gently, pressing herself against his side in their bed.

“What do you think about me putting a baby in you?” Jughead’s eyes flew open, trying to sit up but kept down by Betty tugging him to her.

“We can’t.” He grumbled, stopping his struggling as she picked her petting back up.

“Why not?” Betty frowned, resting her head in her hand as she looked at his soft features. His nose and her eyes would go so well together, she thought.

“Bets, what do you mean  _ ‘why not’ _ , there’s multiple reasons why not, you can’t expect us to-”   
  
“Juggy,” She used her Alpha voice, felt his every nerve attune to here at the sound. “Tell me why not.”

Jughead sighed, face pinched. “Well for one our place isn’t big enough.”

“So we’ll move.”

“We aren’t married and our parents would kill us.”   
  
“Baby,” She murmured, brushing her fingers over her claiming bite on his neck. “We’re already bonded, and I don’t care what they think, they can deal with it.”   
  
“Do we even have money for a baby?” Jughead argued with a frown. “I won’t be able to work for a few months and then the hospital bills will be ridiculous because c-sections are so expensive, and with a bigger place that will cost more and then we’ll wind up having to live in the trailer or with your mom.”   
  
Betty shook her head, sliding her hand up to cup his cheek. “Juggy we’ve put all of the money we don’t spend into savings, and I’ve started picking up more shifts because I wanted to start getting prepared before I asked you.” She kissed him softly, pulling back to look at his face. “I’ve thought everything through. I’ll keep up the extra shifts, we’ll keep sending your manuscript out until someone bites, you’ll work until you can’t. By the time the babies will be around we would be switched to better insurance to have better care, we can set up a payment plan for any hospital bills we can’t immediately pay for and we won’t have to ask for help from our parents. When the baby comes I’ll take paternity leave because they have good benefits for Alphas at work to be with their omegas when they’re on maternity leave.” Her omega looked up at her, eyes searching her face.

“What about taking care of them? I don’t want to hire a babysitter when maternity leaves up.”

“Baby, we have enough money to live comfortably for a while if we’re careful. I can work a few hours a day, come spend time with you and the kids, and then you can go work a few hours. With that we should hopefully both be able to see all of their milestones,  _ and _ ,” She stressed. “I really think your manuscript will be picked up by then, and we won’t have to worry at all.”

Jughead was silent for a long period of time, trying to find something else to worry about.

“Alpha will take care of you.” She said softly. “I always do. I promise everything will be fine.”   
  
“Okay.” Jughead nodded.   
  
“Okay?”    
  
“Okay.” Jughead breathed, a soft, shy smile forming. “We can start trying.”   
  


Betty grinned, smothering his face with kisses, happy tears pricking her eyes. “I’m so happy. You’ve made me so happy, Juggy.” She cupped his face in her hands, wiping away one of his own tears, Jughead’s hands sliding up the back of her shirt.

“My next heats in-”   
  
“Six weeks, but that doesn’t mean we can’t start practicing.” She watched his pupils dilate, smelled him start to get slick, heard and felt the change in his breath when he realized what she said.   
  
“Bets-Alpha,  _ please _ .” Betty kicked her sleep shorts off under the blankets, undoing the tie on his pants, fingers wrapping around his cock as he jolted up into the touch.

“I’ve got you.” Betty murmured, straddling his hips and sliding him inside herself in one go. She pressed her chest against his, tucking her face into his neck, nosing at his scent gland to make him squirm. “I’ve got you baby. Let me take care of you.”

Jughead wrapped his arms around her, rocking up into her wet heat, feeling her internal knot already growing to keep him in place. “I love you so much.” He panted, whimpering when her teeth grazed their bond bite. Betty had her own from him, even if it wasn’t as common anymore for omega’s to claim their Alphas as it once was. Betty was so proud of being with him, of being his as he was hers, she wanted everyone to know that there was an omega at home that she loved to bits and pieces.   
  
“I love  _ you  _ so much.” She kissed the bite mark before sinking her teeth into it, making him come instantly, shaking as the nerves sparked pleasure all the way through his body. Betty works herself to her own orgasm quickly, knot locking Jughead’s softening cock inside her before it could slip out. They laid there, Betty’s head tucked into his neck, tongue flicking out to brush her fresh teeth marks, making him hard again inside her.

Twelve weeks later Betty lets out a shriek of happiness when a pregnancy test confirms the change she had noticed in his scent. “Oh Juggie,” She beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. “I’m so happy, I’m going to be a  _ Dad. _ ”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to be.” He beamed back at her, grabbing Betty's hand and placing it over his flat stomach. "Just you. It's only ever been you."


End file.
